


Профессиональный конспиратор

by skaldin_kesting



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, don’t take the summary seriously lmao, idiots to lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26309194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaldin_kesting/pseuds/skaldin_kesting
Summary: Азирафаэль знает, что актёр из него, мягко говоря, не очень. В стрессовых ситуациях голос легко предаёт его, глаза в панике описывают круги в попытках смотреть куда-то угодно, но не на собеседника, и… он ничего не может с этим поделать. Таков его характер.А Кроули знает толк в искушениях. За тысячи лет общения с разумными созданиями он научился с безупречной точностью определять момент, когда несчастная жертва попадает под его тёмные чары.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	Профессиональный конспиратор

Перед обычной прогулкой Азирафаэль почти никак не готовится: выпивает чашечку какао и пользуется посоветованным цирюльником одеколоном. Может, берёт ещё плащ и зонт: всё-таки, закрываться от дождя крыльями не очень удобно в оживлённом городе. 

Совсем по-другому обстоят дела, если намечается встреча с Кроули.

Во-первых, собираться в таких случаях ангел начинает на полчаса раньше. Он аккуратно накладывает на лицо слой тонального крема, чтобы цвет лица не менялся от испытываемых эмоций, и обещает себе почаще смотреть на солнце, чтобы сужались зрачки. Также он надевает толстые перчатки, через которые невозможно прощупать пульс, или, если погода жаркая, старается держать руки за спиной. Губы он смазывает гигиенической помадой, чтобы не пересыхали и не вызывали желания их облизать. Если планируется вино, он делает мысленную пометку ставить бокал на стол сразу же после глотка и убирать от него руку, чтобы не начать непроизвольно поглаживать тонкую стеклянную ножку. Ещё он постоянно говорит себе не поправлять бабочку, но избавиться от этой привычки оказалась сложнее, чем он думал. И главное: взгляд попроще, руки за спину, вопросы навязчивые не задавать, держать дистанцию не меньше метра. Фух. 

Азирафаэль знает, что актёр из него, мягко говоря, не очень. В стрессовых ситуациях голос легко предаёт его, глаза в панике описывают круги в попытках смотреть куда угодно, кроме собеседника, и… он ничего не может с этим поделать. Таков его характер.

А Кроули знает толк в искушениях. За тысячи лет общения с разумными созданиями он научился с безупречной точностью определять момент, когда несчастная жертва попадает под его тёмные чары. Змей бесконечно харизматичен и неотразим; его профессионализм в делах коварства безграничен, и, боже, ему это прекрасно известно. 

Для Азирафаэля это тоже не секрет, поэтому из века в век он всеми доступными ему способами пытается скрыть хотя бы физические проявления своей симпатии к демону, который не должен быть ему другом, но стал. Не должен ему нравиться, но _понравился_.

Пока тот, очевидно, не догадывался, какие чувства вызывает у ангела, потому что если бы догадался, ему надо было бы лишь чуточку поднажать, чтобы Азирафаэль стал навсегда потерян для Небес. Теряться Азирафаэлю не хотелось. 

***

Сегодняшний день не предвещал никаких демонов, особенно тех, что разъезжают на Бентли под звуки Queen, носят тёмные очки и толкают на путь греха одним своим видом. Азирафаэль мог быть в этом абсолютно уверен, поскольку Кроули, по его словам, начальство высылало куда-то в Австралию не меньше, чем на неделю. Без него, признаться, ангелу было довольно тоскливо, но выйти на улицу просто так, без всяких приготовлений, было той роскошью, которую он обычно не мог себе позволить, но может позволить сейчас. Так что он со спокойной душой поступил именно так: вышел на улицу без всяких предварительных приготовлений. Даже чашку какао не выпил. 

Азирафаэль в совершенстве владел искусством бесцельного шатания по городу, которое, к примеру, Кроули было откровенно недоступно. Например, прямо сейчас он, оставив Шекспира где-то позади, стоит на развилке, лениво решая, куда свернуть: на Риджент или на Пикадилли. В итоге он выбирает второе и берёт автобус, потому что Пикадилли просто отвратительно длинная и идти по ней можно целую вечность, а Азирафаэль хочет оставить основные силы на прогулку в парке. Каком — он пока не решил. Сент-Джеймс слишком сильно напоминает о Кроули, поэтому точно не он. Грин? Может, и Грин. Но лучше, наверно, Гайд-парк. Да, решает Азирафаэль, он хочет в Гайд-парк. Правда, до него ехать больше получаса, даже на автобусе. «Плевать, — с улыбкой думает ангел, открывая книгу, — у меня впереди есть целая вечность».

***

Погулять в Гайд-парке ему так и не удаётся. Впрочем, нет, удаётся, но не сегодня, а на следующий день. И не одному. Но обо всём по порядку.

Увлёкшись книгой, Азирафаэль едва успевает услышать механическую тётеньку, произносящую название нужной остановки, и выпрыгнуть из автобуса. Он успевает только шутливо покачать головой в укор своей невнимательности и сделать пару шагов в сторону входа в парк, как ему на голову набрасывают мешок. 

Он не испугался. Когда ты ангел, живущий на земле, такое рано или поздно случается, а уж он-то попадает в такую ситуацию отнюдь не в первый раз. Азирафаэль воспринимает этот неожиданный акт нападения скорее с весёлым интересом: бояться ему ровным счётом нечего. При нём нет ничего, что можно было бы украсть; убивать его нет никакого смысла, просить за него выкуп решительно не у кого, да и информацией ценной он не обладает. Сексуальное насилие? Пфффф, не смешите.

За этими мыслями он улавливает, как его затаскивают в машину, укладывая почти на всю длину заднего сидения и захлопывая дверь. Почему не багажник? Почему похититель не пытается завести машину и куда-то уехать? Впрочем, к чёрту это: он даже не стал связывать Азирафаэля, поэтому ангел может запросто снять мешок с головы. Так он и поступает. 

Салон машины (за исключением затонированных стёкол, ангел может поклясться, что раньше они не были затонированы), а также лицо перед ним очень хорошо ему знакомы. Вероятно, даже лучше, чем ему того хотелось бы.

— Ссссссюрпризссс, — хитро шипит Кроули, нависая прямо над ним, левая рука упирается в заднее сидение рядом с плечом Азирафаэля, а правая крепко держится за спинку переднего пассажирского.

— Я думал, ты в Австралии, — замечает ангел, а потом на него вдруг, как удар по затылку, обрушивается осознание положения, в котором он находится. Пресвятые Небеса, _он лежит на заднем сиденье Бентли, пока Кроули почти сидит на нём сверху. И на нём, Азирафаэле, нет его конспиративного макияжа_. Он зажмуривает глаза и старается успокоиться, повторяя все известные ему мантры, но предательница-кровь всё равно приливает к щекам, окрашивая их розовым. 

— Я солгал, — чётко, по слогам шепчет Кроули. — Не было никакой поездки в Австралию. 

Тяжёлое дыхание прерывать поздновато: демон уже со стопроцентной вероятностью проследил его частоту по движениям его грудной клетки.

— Зачем? — удаётся выдавить Азирафаэлю, который всё ещё упрямо держит глаза закрытыми, а зубы — нервно сжатыми. 

«Только не трогай запястья», — мысленно молит он Кроули. «Если доберёшься до запястий, я уже ничем не смогу оправдаться».

— Чтобы выманить тебя на улицу без боевой раскраски, _дорогуша_ , — губы демона расползаются в ухмылке, пока он отрывает правую руку от спинки сидения, чтобы легонько сжать ей шею Азирафаэля. 

«Что ж, это не запястье, — думает ангел, — это в СОТНИ раз хуже*» 

— Открой глаза, — прямо в ухо шепчет Кроули, и непонятно, зачем вообще шептать, они в этом Бентли одни. 

И ангел их открывает. Змей поднимает голову от его уха, слегка щекоча волосами висок, и смотрит на него зеркалами своих извечных тёмных очков.

«Вот и хорошо, — думает Азирафаэль, — пока я не вижу его **жутко прекрасных** жёлтых глаз, жить, в принципе, можно»

Разумеется, в этот момент демону приходит в голову избавиться от бессмысленных стёкол.

Ангел просто вздыхает. Очень тяжело вздыхает. И пялится в ответ на пронизывающий взгляд.

— Я знал, что симпатичен тебе, — медленно, с тихой восторженностью, произносит Кроули, продолжая поглаживать его шею, — но даже не догадывался, _насколько_.

Азирафаэль сглатывает и отводит глаза. Он понятия не имеет, что следует сказать сейчас. 

— И это потрясающе.., — томно понизив голос, продолжает демон…

«потому что теперь я смогу получить над тобой власть и сломить остатки Света внутри тебя»

— … потому что ты единственное терпимое существо в этой Вселенной… потому что ты мне тоже очень нравишься, — резко втягивая носом воздух, заканчивает Кроули. — Уф. Поверить не могу, что сказал это. 

Азирафаэлю кажется, что он умер. Или сошёл с ума. Или и то, и другое. Его изумление настолько сильно, что он впервые за весь диалог принимает относительно вертикальное положение, с силой захватывая пальцами кожаную куртку Змея. 

— Что? — спрашивает он, требовательно впиваясь взглядом в жёлтые глаза демона. — Что ты только что сказал?

— Я не собираюсь это повторять, — приподнимая подбородок, отвечает тот. Он наверняка скрестил бы ещё руки на груди, но сейчас крепкие кисти Азирафаэля этому препятствовали. 

Зато ничего не препятствовало улыбке ангела, грозившейся расползтись за границы его лица. 

— Поверить не могу, что я тебе нравлюсь, — бормочет он, облизывая губы и ослабляя хватку на куртке Кроули. 

— А теперь и ты скажи мне что-нибудь эдакое, — требует демон, обвиняюще утыкая палец в плечо _своего_ ангела, — не одному же мне чувствовать себя смущённым. 

— Милый мой, — угрожающе-добрым тоном отвечает Азирафаэль, мгновенно превращая радостную улыбку в хитрую, — ты похитил меня, завалил на заднее сидение своего автомобиля, считал мой пульс, заставил смотреть в свои страстные глаза и вынес душу своим интимным шёпотом, _зная, что я от тебя без ума_ , а теперь заявляешь, что ты _смущён_? Хотя ладно, я прощаю тебе это, — продолжает он, улыбаясь ещё более опасно, чем прежде, видя расширившиеся глаза демона, — потому что ты самое дорогое, что есть в моей жизни. 

_______________  
P. S. Благодаря неслыханному по своему коварству плану Азирафаэля (заключавшемуся в том, чтобы неожиданно забрасывать Кроули комплиментами и признаниями), демон так и остался единственным, кто чувствовал себя смущённым. По крайней мере, на этот вечер.

**Author's Note:**

> *Если кто не знает, на сонной артерии пульс прощупать гораздо проще, чем на запястье


End file.
